Wha-Where is this?
by DeathFrown
Summary: When a young boy stumbles upon a world far too similar to his own, Alucard's aura drives in a feeling of despair. As he attempts to leave, someone jumps after him, the red uniform caught in the twisting void disappears along with the boy to Alucard's dismay. The boy re-appears with a rather dull thud, unaware of the straggler he's dragged back home to House of Hellsing. (Updating).
1. Who are you?

A **disclaimer**, I **don't** own Hellsing. I do own anything you don't know of in this story.  
This is take-2 of Chapter-1, So er, read it again. I'm sorry for the terrible take-1.

* * *

**Where am I ?**

"I'm sure, she'll understand. She always does!" A boy who looks to be in his teenage years states, though his mischievous grin states otherwise. He turns away from the girl confronting him, drawing a line horizontally just an addition to his style, he invokes his power. A small tear opens, slowly spreading into a kaleidoscopic hole. His dark hair flying about due to the immense power he was using, his eyes were glowing bright red. After a moment the girl starts, obviously unappeased by his answer as she waited till after he was ready to listen yet again.

"You always say that. That they would understand. They never do and now you're going to get me in trouble as well." She confessed throwing her hands out, she obviously didn't want to get to deal with the hassle of it all. She closed her eyes for a second to ponder of what to say; perhaps she would resort to reason. "I know that you're bore- STOP!" she screams, noticing all too late that he had proceeded anyway. She just held her hand to her face and shook her head slowly as the portal closed quite easily blowing a few leaves and dust away.

"Why do I even bother?"

She knew that he was gone for the time-being. Nothing she could do to stop him, her older brother. He was a devious little punk for an eye for mischief and she wasn't one to get the short end of a stick due to him. She left quite briskly as the power surged through the air causing her to react to it albeit small.

"Wait till mother hears this." She says quite confident with the speech she had in mind, she would do well to manipulate the situation, at least to get herself out of trouble.

She started wondering, pondering how her brother's ability worked. She had seen it happen many a time but she couldn't place a finger on what it actually did except for wiping her brother of the plane of existence for a few days or weeks. Normally hours and occasionally months, she even consulted her Grandfather while he still resided in the mansion. Of course, who else to ask but the eldest of them all, being the eldest of them all and one would expect a sort of dignity and respectable nature that would come with such age.

But he was far too different, his jokes were practical and his tricks were subtle though he would never show himself as a childish con artist but rather a mature con man. She'd seen him try his hand into making brother dear spill the beans but after a bit of manipulation and talking, brother had seen through it. His meagre hundred years of life, saved his secret. Her older brother wasn't one to take the hassle of telling a person off, he would resort to under-handed tactics. He went to mother and mother being herself took it quite harshly and with a hate that left Grandfather quite wordless or perhaps speechless as she practically roared at him for an entire hour. Well, long story short, brother's power remained a secret. Grandfather ended up leaving on a journey and mother went back to her usual self as soon as she left if not a bit more cheery after his departure.

* * *

The boy was floating through a void in reality, a fissure between worlds, colours shifted around him as he progressed. He never knew what they were but he guessed they were planets and worlds which he got close to and in frank he quite liked the colours, darkness seemed to be such a drag after a hundred years of it. Soon, a bright light appeared and like all his previous ports he ended up slamming into the ground in a grotesque way which involved him regenerating for a few minutes. It wasn't his fault though, landscapes change and some places are different from others and he may end up, on occasion porting into the ground causing a large crater and noise to accompany it.

'Ow… Heh. Better luck next time.' He said to himself for his body was still a bloody mess. He only hoped that he was in a remote location like he usually ended up in. He still needed a few more minutes to regenerate completely. Though, to his dismay, he could feel people approaching and that was never good.

* * *

"Hey, you think it's alive? Heck, what do you think it is?" The soldier asked as he slowly inched forward with his gun trained on the bloody red pool. This was Tristan.

"Beats me but I think we should report-FIRE!" he stopped half-way through his better judgement and fired at the thing as it shuffled a little. This was Gallant. These two together put a team whose force was a might to be reckoned with unless, you were a _monster_. Then _you_ were not to be reckoned with.

'Woah, wah! These men are crazy! They just shot the bloody fuck out of my leg. And what's worse, they're using blessed silver!' He internally belched at the bad after-taste left. He knew they weren't to be messed with, all jokes aside. Did he end up in a Vampire hunter's world? He internally grimaced at the thought for a second but in a moment he changed his opinion. A young girl approached, quite distressed but he could tell. She was one of their own, a Vampire and so he drew all of his power back within to hide himself. Subtly gathering it smaller amounts.

'Perhaps she'll notice, perhaps she won't. Who knows? She doesn't seem to be all that experienced and clearly the hunters are her friendlies. Now… What shall I do?'

"It's dead. Whatever it was, it's dead now." They looked in approval of their work before they heard a shout and scream. They both grimaced. They never considered themselves charming but they seemed to have a knack for getting the one girl in this place involved with them in some way or another albeit more times angry than not.

"Wha-What did you do!?" a small voice practically boomed at them, her English accent quite clear even through the shout. Both soldiers gulped before turning around to find her already right below their noses. Her head tilted back so her face was visible to the two, her hands by her sides and her eyebrows cocked in question. Her yellow hair was now a little longer than they had first seen her, tied into a messy bush behind her though some of hair still protruded out and fell over one of her eyes. They never could find it within themselves to question the eye that glowed beneath it. Though most of the time rather than not, her hair was a bit cleaner than it was now. Maybe the mission she came back from was a bit more trouble than they had thought it was? Her red outfit gave nothing away, no stains of blood, nada. This petite young woman that carried a voluminous rack was Seras.

"What did you do?" she asked again, a little sternly than the surprised voice she shrieked at earlier. They were new recruits and guardsmen, they had absolutely no permission to fire their arms off unless there was an order from a superior or a threat and neither of which she could see none in the present vicinity.

"Um, it was moving Ma'am." It was quite clear they were distraught with the idea of having their blood sucked away by the little Draculina below them which they found ironic, a tiny bit. They were in no way big, by any stretch of the word and yet the girl's head barely made it to their eye level.

"Att-ention!" she said in a loud stern military voice and both soldiers fell in. It was flawless except for the pool of blood behind them.

"Yes Sir." They said both grimacing at the thought acknowledging her like this, but she was the one who made it quite clear that she was an instructor and she demanded respect or suffer the penalty, twenty laps around the complex!

"Ma'am, there was a loud noise-" The other interjected, "Almost as loud as canon fire and so we thought-" again the other finished, "Checked it out.".

"Tristan, Gallant. Could you please report one at a time." To which said soldiers just gave her a mischievous grin before continuing. Did I mention they were best friends from before they joined the military, transferring hired hands and then agents and now, guards.

"The pool of blood was already here." Tristan started, "And when we got closer, something moved, we didn't wanna risk it." And with his thumb pointing over his shoulder at the pool of blood behind him he shrugged.

Seras stepped past them observing the pool, she heard what they had to say and she had no doubt it was the truth, a perk of being a Vampire. She took a step closer to the edge of the pool of blood, she felt drawn as if there was a connection between her and this thing. Then it came to her almost immediately, a flash of its power. She reached backwards and grabbed both soldiers and then with her hands latched on their shirts she jumped another time landing farther back. Both soldiers choked a tiny bit and were immediately going to protest but once they saw her eyes, they froze. She wasn't playing around and they knew when she normally was and this wasn't one of those times. It wasn't a cruel joke, something was wrong.

"Did you confirm its death?" She asked cautiously as she stood up, eyeing the red pool of blood. The small crater, like a bowl containing it all and inside she could feel something stirring together.

The soldiers gulped but before they could open their mouth to say anything. "Move." She said a single command to which they gawked, growing a bit impatient with the rookies, she continued with a stern voice. "Get. Back." Two words were all that it took to alert them to the danger lurking in the air. The air was tense and the pool seemed to stir a bit more.

"What's the matter Police Girl, scared of a brat?" A deep voice cut through the tension like it never existed to begin with. She winced at the insult, of course she wasn't scared. Not for herself anyway. She eyed the two behind her in the corner of her vision. Alucard had long since known the reason to why she moved in such a way, prodding that anger out of her was worth it for him. He laughed deeply before slowly appearing through the ground behind them. Both men knew, instinctively where he was. Both took a collective gulp before slowly turning around with eyes full of fear for one and other.

"I assume Sir Integra sent you to see what the ruckus was all about." She said nonchalantly, giggling under her leather gloves as she earned a small growl in response. Alucard not wanting to admit the truth instead ignored her and just went on irked with it all.

"Do you plan on hiding forever Brat?" He seemingly asked the air as the two soldiers just looked around.

"Come on out, we won't hurt you unless you've hurt somebody previously, which we'll know of after a small course of interrogation." Her master, catching the draft of what she had in mind, grinned wider revealing a lot of teeth including his particularly large canine, which was large even for a Vampire.

The boy was about to rise from the dead, as they say but once he saw him appear from ground behind him. He knew he was royally screwed. He needed to escape and quickly. The boy knew the man in red wasn't one to wait for the enemy to slowly appear. His patience seemed to thinly waver over a small line which changed as the girl talked.

It was now or never, he slowly rose with his arms raised above his head. He honestly had no idea how they would react and how he was going to pull this off but it still worth a try. He had already started gathering power as soon as he saw the Vampiress. There was no telling how safe one could be, especially where he didn't belong.

As he rose, all the blood smoothly slid off him. Not a stain remained. To say he was undeterred by the response would be a lie. He didn't, not in a million years expect the girl to be able to throw a canon over her shoulder and take aim. He didn't expect the man to pull out guns which looked far more deadly and something far too like something his mother would have. He was to say the least, flabbergasted.

"What now, boy, will you run? Grovel? Or perhaps fight?" Alucard taunted the boy. Seeing him gather up energy he was quite pleased to wait for anything the boy was going to throw. In response Alucard let his intent to slaughter the boy roll off in waves. The hair on his neck was almost standing straight in fear when he felt Alucard's determination. The girl on the other hand was lax and seemed prepared to do anything. She took a step, realizing any further would be far too close for his comfort, he opened his portal none too caring for Alucard or the girls response. Alucard froze for a moment, he hadn't particularly felt something like it and letting the Vampire go would indeed be a shame but something told him, maybe instinct, that he shouldn't shoot. He came to regret following it.

Seras immediately lunged before the boy could get through completely; she was on him, twisting his arm behind his back and threatening to tear it off if not just break it. Unluckily for her and lucky for him, they were falling into his portal. He was home-free with the exception of the straggler he would be taking along. He eyed her over his shoulder, noticing her gun was missing and that she was still a fledgling, courtesy of the trademark bite mark left on her neck. Those marks would only disappear once they had taken in the blood of their Master and for those to still remain, she must've been young. Quite young since traditional Vampires detached fledglings early on so that they could become more independent, stronger and superior. Only the young-ins would stay with their Master, he approximated her to be around ten years, Vampire age. He didn't realize how wrong he was until later.

A small voice hit Seras as she left her world with a tinge of irritation, 'You Fool.' and with that she left it all behind as she tackled him through the kaleidoscopic tunnel and then as the light grew most intense, everything halted and all she could see was a darkness, she heard something as well but she couldn't make it out or what it was or what caused it.

* * *

A loud thundering crash, she noticed she was in a mansion not too different from a room she could recall in her own except for the bright lights overhead. She landed quite uncomfortably as her bones cracked but for some reason the cold marble floor beneath her seemed so comfortable for some odd reason. A shout shattered the comfort she was feeling and the world restarted, slowly. She could hear everything moving but why did she seem so slow. Why did everything around her move so fast! She could feel a power within her, not her own and the natural response, she ripped it apart from the inside out tearing it into complete and utter oblivion.

'Nothing messes with my head. Nothing.' She said quite angrily, though of course no-one could hear as she had already torn the intruder's prod out.

* * *

"Well, I guess it worked." he said pushing off the soft ground. 'Soft?' he questioned before immediately looking down to find the same Vampire below him, he immediately shuffled off and noticed he was inside, indoors. Where a _certain_ party for a _certain_ somebody was taking place, the only place where he could regret his decisions.

His eyes searched around as he looked finding the stares and gawks of many people including nobles and counts and his, he gulped. 'Dear Sister and Mother', He thought out-loud to them. Looking away and noticing the ground below him, it was cracked. He knew exactly how it looked and how it could be taken completely in the wrong way. He gulped his hope down for the onslaught was most assuredly coming at him.

His sister wasn't one he needed to be angered. Not his sister nor his mother but the other one, she's a different story. But the former weren't and now one of them was looking at him with mirth, his sister. While the other quite easily sauntered through the people that shifted with her approach. He knew, this wasn't going to end well for the girl beside him or for him in the same matter. He pitied the girl as well as himself for she didn't seem to understand the situation they were in. No, how could she? She had never been here, never had she seen so many 'enemies' gathered.

'Have mercy on me!' He pleaded with a gulp. He could already see the pain at the end.

* * *

That's the first chapter! The next is already planned and I'm going to do a real crazy fiction, I honestly can't care about her powers being over-powered! This is going in a pretty weird direction, so please; don't start flaming after the second chapter. NO, it's not what you think. It's **not** YOAI OR YURI. Bear with me; it's more of a technical aspect of what I'm going to be doing rather than a vulgarity of it. *Sighs* I should've posted that line at the end of Chapter 2.

Hello all! I'm DeathFrown, a weird gamer.

Bear with the weird sentences and the leaps from one surprise to another. It's just a stupid habit which I intend to drill out of by using all my fucking surprise moments and then trying to give it a little cleaner kind of approach. Signing out, will probably have the next chapter done by tomorrow or tonight! I'm an impulse driven writer, so once a story or setting pops in and I like it, I'll put it down. So yeah, I've been playing around with this idea for some time now and so, enjoy. Read and Review!


	2. What'll you do now?

**What will you do?**

* * *

A certain person, clad in a red, white silk enveloping her hands till her elbows observed the procession with a critical eye. Ideas of torture streamed into her mind as she bewitched all that gazed upon her, seated magnificently upon the royal throne. It was small compared to the large king's throne to her right, still smaller than the one her mother was seated in. She had nothing but to choices, tailors and suitors and future grooms gathered she absolutely detested it. She was to identify them all just by their looks, style, pedigree and royalty according to how well they presented themselves to one and other. It was a difficult thing to say the least; it was entirely another to say it was enjoyable. It was torture to her. Sometimes she just wished that she could let loose, kick off her heels and just drench herself in blood. As her thoughts strayed from the judging, she felt a prod into her mind.

'Dear, please pay attention. I know it's not pleasing to do this.' Pleasing!? She rolled her eyes. It was practically torture.

'Okay how about this. Just think of the warm soothing bath waiting after all this is over. The sooner you finish, the sooner it ends and everybody can leave. Either you choose or allow me to choose for you.' She says with a calm straight face.

_Would it please you if I chose to your liking rather than mine? _She bellowed into her mother's mind causing her to twitch a bit at the loud retort.

'No. It's your decision and I'll…respect it.' She said in defeated tone, adding to her irk.

_If only she wou- _A loud thunderous boom, stopped her thoughts dead in its tracks. She looked around for a second before spotting a split in the crowd. Everybody encircled it and she couldn't see a thing except hear the whispers.

"Oh my, a guard, what is she doing here?"

"Yes, yes. She's not supposed to be here, isn't she?"

A loud voice spoke, it was her mothers.

"Here! What's going on now?" She walked in as the guests split and she could see as well now. A lady, blonde hair and a voluminous rack in a yellow uniform laid sprawled across the floor, along, with her brother. A smirk slowly set in as she thought of the punishment mother would be giving him. She remembered, mother had warned him specifically not to use his powers, specifically not to disturb the gathering.

_Dear sister, you should have tried a little harder even if he never listens. _

'Yes Sister.' Spoke a small disheartened voice.

The girl sighed as she slowly rose from her throne and walked towards the little _entertainment_ her brother was going to provide.

"Victor Dracul Tepes! Wha-Who is the blazes, is this?" Mother asked enraged by the appearance of the lady in uniform and him along with her.

"Come now, mother. Be gentle with him." I interjected still a few steps away. The lady's hair fell over her face, dishevelled, possibly because of brother's port.

The girl twitched a tiny bit, no one noticed but she was stirring and things would never be the same for a while.

Before mother could start at me, the lady groaned grabbed her attention. The matter in hand was this stranger who didn't belong here.

She got up, her hair was long and it easily fell over shoulders reaching all the way to her chest. The girl looked taken aback by the hair and immediately shook her head, much to the surprise of everyone the hair immediately shrunk back into a dishevelled length just barely falling over her forehead.

She immediately looked around and looked confused. I raised a brow in question as she let her jaw fall open.

"Whe-? Where am I? Where is this!?"

"Whe-? This the Mansion of Dracul, his home, his kingdom and his resting place. But that's not the question here. Who and why are you here?"

The girl opened her mouth for a fraction but shut it just as quickly as it opened.

"I can't tell you that, not to my enemies." She said quite cheerfully, it took the whole room off-guard.

What did she mean by enemies? Was she talk about mother or was it _all_ of us?

* * *

She perked up, immediately kicking off the ground and landing a good distance away. Everyone looked quite unsurprised, considering everyone here was a Vampire there was no way they would be surprised by such small theatrics by a Vampire and a fledgling nonetheless.

Why could we tell she was one? Due to those two bite marks still quite clearly present on her neck. Maybe she didn't notice but a button of her collar had come undone.

She looked around and I concluded she was looking around for somebody but whom would she know here? No on-, Victor!

It was instantaneous, I moved just as she did. Now this was a surprise, as before I could reach him, she had made it across the hall and already had him in her hands.

"Oh no, you're not!" Both mother and I swung our hands which she frantically replied with a duck through one and a twist over the other. The men were ready for her to land but as her twisting jump took a 360 she was in flight with a red wing behind her and her right arm shrouded in a dark crackling energy. She moved too fast for the men to react after the stunning appearance of the red wings and she crashed through the glass door windows of the hall into and towards the city.

"She reminds of what something Grandfather was saying all those years ago, before he left. A bloody crimson arrow shot from a fully drawn bow, I don't remember how it goes but it reminds of that." A small voice said from beside us. Both of us looked to see Chelse, standing with her eyes glowing bright red.

It meant she was using her power; she was looking at Victor as the red arrow sped off with him.

"She's heading to London. The girl looks like she knows what she's doing. She maybe an assassin or a kidnapper, there are rumours spreading that say we'll pay a fortune for one of own."

This brought to her face while mother I were still unsure of how to deal with the fact she avoided both our attacks which meant to take her bloody head off.

Mother clenched her hand tightly; I could practically see the torture she was scheming for that little girl.

'Poor thing.'

"Lucatiel, this doesn't end here. We're going after them as long as we don't know what they want, Victor is still in danger and we can't afford to lax around here with these miserable, spineless, useless men." She spat as she turned on her heel walking to the exit.

"Guards fetch the car and my guns. Prepare some clothing on the way for me and my daughters, something more casual and their guns as well." She added at the end almost forgetting our weapons, typical.

* * *

"Hey! Where are we going? What are you planning on doing?" Victor asked still exhausted from the multiple jumps constantly. He had barely healed when he initiated it the second time. It was tolling, to say the least.

"I hadn't really thought of that." She said truthfully making him gawk in response.

"And it's me who has questions! Not you. First of all, where did you take me? Why did mansion look exactly like ours? Answer me or I'll rip it out of your head." She said in interrogative fashion. He gawked for a second more before shutting his mouth. She reminded him of someone he knew long ago, someone close.

He contemplated his words for a moment, too immersed that he didn't see that he was now falling.

"Wha..."He couldn't complete it as he greeted a tree face first. If he was a normal human, that would've split his skull into two. Nonetheless blood still trickled down his head from the injury.

He yelled in pain before rubbing his hand against his lump, the pain was always something far to annoying to deal with. The girl landed right behind him, he could tell from the soft thud that resounded in the dense forest, the thick silence protruding out of it disturbed quite easily by her small sound. He spun around in anger, still not quite grasping his situation and yelled.

"What was that for!? I wa..." she planted a boot into shoulder and pinned him to the tree, driving some force beneath it. He yelled in pain again as his shoulder creaked, threatening to break from a little more force.

"I'm asking the questions! Now, tell me. Where am I, The truth and only the truth!?" She says, quite in character with her military instructor role.

He gulped some of the pain along with his doubts down and used the plainest words he could use. Not the brightest of starts but it was something and he didn't need more pain accompanying it if he didn't answer the truth. Truth be told, he didn't like pain.

"You're in a different world. In this world Vampires rule, it's nothing like the world you're used to. Though there are similarities here and there, no one here is anyone you know and no one you know is anyone here." She drove her foot in a bit more; now barely keep his shoulder intact.

"What do you mean?" he looked angrily at her, he used plain simple words and she reacts with force?

He took the level of understanding down a notch.

"I mean, you're world is in a different dimension and this world is in a different dimension. You came here when you jumped in through the portal with me. Everything here is different from your world. Nothing is the same, only similarities." She growled this time and took her foot off and walked a few steps away with her back turned to him. Was she truly this ignorant that he was a Vampire capable of forceful acts as well?

He leaped as she rested her left hand on her chin in thought, the movement didn't go unnoticed as she swiftly spun around, catching him by the throat and pinning him to another tree close-by.

"Lucky, us Vampires don't need to breath, eh?" He retorted quite casually even with his trachea crushed against the tree. She raised a hand high before realizing something and throwing the boy into another tree.

"Tell me, you're not the only way out of here." She asked dejectedly, realizing that the case was more than possible if what she knew held little hold here. Even then, she didn't know if Vampires could develop their own abilities or not, unique or common but with what he said. It being one of the rarest wouldn't be unheard of.

She reared her hands beside her, making them into a claw like state.

"No, I'm the only way back to your world." _But where would the fun be in that, this life needs some spice. _The boy was obviously just as bored as his sister, explaining why he had such an irrational decision making process.

"I can't do it for another month, maybe more." He said casually lying so that she wouldn't be able to read it.

He expected a dejected reaction, which wouldn't be disappointed or despair learning they had to survive in a foreign world of Vampires. He hadn't expected her to turn towards the tree he was pinned a moment ago and tear into its bark like it was Swiss cheese with one hand. She growled in anger.

She turned to him and walked up quite quickly. Picking him up by his collar with both her hands and held him up. She didn't know what to do; it was quite clear in her eyes as questions piled up on more questions. She had too many and she had to sort her head, she threw the boy back into the tree and he slowly slid down the tree to its roots and took a seat.

"You should probably first check if your being tailed." He said all too knowing it was far too late to warn her now.

Three figures appeared surrounding her, one in each direction of the compass including him.

"Victor, you're still going to have your punishment, after this." She said with an air of finality, his mother.

A giggle erupted from another side which he recognized to be his elder sister. While another sighed far across which he noted was his younger sister.

"What are you going to do now lady? Perhaps you would like to try your hand at running, maybe fight us one on one or all at once. Whatever are you going to do now, little girl."

* * *

If you're reading this means you've already gone through the chapter. Did ya enjoy it? Was my jumping from perspective from a first to a third a bit confusing? Kinda sorry if it is. Even I'm quite annoyed by it. Sorry. Besides the poor writing. How do you think this will end? A little early, i know but responses are fun to read and they don't take much effort, or unless they do and I'm somehow able to give them a lot more easily than get them.

What do you think. Will Seras fight, perhaps she'll run or maybe provoke them? I have a few chapters in my head so I'll probably post those before running outta muse to go on. The updates will be slow till 21st of this month, exams. Tch. It's not assured that I'll update regularly afterwards as well but here's a chapter I could get out! Leave a response.


End file.
